


Olhando de fora

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era apenas um casamento politico





	Olhando de fora

Era apenas um casamento politico, como quase sempre era com aqueles do seu tipo, algo organizado pelos seus chefes, algo que seria desfeito assim que a situação politica mudasse. Isso era o que Prussia disse para si mesmo, e teria sido mais fácil de acreditar se não fosse pela droga da cerimônia de casamento pela qual ele tinha sido convidado.

Prussia não entendia porque diabos eles haviam resolvido fazer uma cerimônia e chamar os outros países para ver quando o que importava mesmo era o papel que seus respectivos governantes assinariam. Durante boa parte da cerimônia ele ficou pensando que provavelmente Austria e Hungria só queriam se amostrar, fazer ele se sentir pequeno. Mas junto com isso veio o pensamento que isso não podia ser verdade porque eles provavelmente nem se lembravam que ele estava ali de tão fixados que eles pareciam estar um no outro.

E na festa que seguiu o segundo pensando se tornou mais forte.

Quando Hungria estava valsando com seu marido seus olhos brilhavam e ela tinha um sorriso que parecia iluminar toda a sua face. Nem mesmo após suas vitórias após longas lutas quando eles eram mais jovens Prussia tinha visto Hungria sorrir daquele jeito. E naquele momento ele teve a certeza que mesmo caso Austria e Hungria fossem forçados a se separar aquilo que eles tinham continuaria.

E ele ainda estaria do lado de fora apenas observando.

 


End file.
